


Pillow Talking

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: The first of a series of pillow-talk ficlets featuring Mariah and Shades. I wrote this a few weeks ago.





	Pillow Talking

Mariah lay snuggled up against Hernan, the two of them resting, panting on the satin sheets in her big bed. The blanket was over their bodies, his head on a pillow, hers on his chest. Both were breathless and sweaty, warm. Her flushed face against his beating heart made Hernan feel hotter but not in an unpleasant way, quite the contrary. She kissed his body with lips stripped of gloss or lipstick, her bare face showing all her age and beauty. _Those eyes, damn, those eyes._ Hernan rarely wanted to wear sunglasses when he was with her. His heavy breathing intermixed with hers made Mariah hold him closer.

He held her, his arms around her hips, gently, but somehow afraid she’d leave. He wanted every part of her. He sighed, stared down at his girl, kissed her hair. His brow furrowed. His lips parted but he was at a loss for words. “What do you want for breakfast?”

It took them months to establish a post-coital routine that didn’t involve her kicking him out of bed, and he never would have dreamed it would get so domestic. “Fuck you talkin’ about breakfast for?” She murmured, a slight tone in her reply.

“I ain’t allowed to ask?” Hernan shot back.

“Well, we did work up a sweat…” She smirked, patted his inner thigh.

He couldn’t help but smile. “You always make reservations. I wanted to do something. Plus we been at Red Rooster so much.”

“Got a problem with Red Rooster?” Mariah shifted, looked right up at him. He tilted his head. Did she really just question that?

“No, I just thought I could make something for us here.”

“Boricuan brunch?” Hernan grinned, nodding his head.

“We could go by El Barrio Restaurant and Bakery, it’s bomb.”

“Or we could stay in bed…we can nibble on each other” Mariah laughed. Hernan gave her a squeeze, rolling his eyes.

“I wanna make you something.” _I sound like a fuckin’ twelve year old,_ he thought. 

Mariah sat upright, staring at him skeptically. She stroked the back of his neck.

“OK, make me something.”

He felt his heart skip a beat. _Why was he excited to cook. Why did he care._ But looking at her and her natural face and body and those eyes, he wanted to. He grabbed her face and kissed her, his mouth not wanting to pull away. But ruefully, right in the middle of their kiss he stretched. Tried to brace himself to get up out of bed. _But did he want to leave her? Hell no. Who would get her fed? Alex? Fuck outta here._ Their open mouths kept on kissing ferociously. He was gonna make her the best pan de mallorca. Had she eaten it before? _She’s eating it now._ He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, but for some reason hearing that made her bristle, especially in an intimate setting. He could think it for now.

“Tell sugar to stop by El Barrio, get us some baked goods.”

“You mean that?” _Damn, Hernan, why the corny soft-ass reply?_

Mariah only rolled her eyes at that, making a big show of it to hammer home the point of how corny and soft-ass that reply really was. He beamed. Beamed. He really didn’t want to get out of bed. “Nah but for real for real I’m making breakfast for you.”

“Those banana rum pancakes?”

“Oh yeah, I’m gonna make ‘em thick and gooey and sweet and…”

“Hernan?”

“Hmm?”

“Coffee first, OK? After you get us some water?” He could only nod as his lips went back to hers.


End file.
